walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Ofelia Salazar (Fear)
Ofelia Salazar is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of Daniel and Griselda Salazar and the former girlfriend of Andrew Adams. Description She is described as being born in the States, but by Salvadoran parents. She is strong, independent, beautiful; professional but fierce, protective of her parents whom she feels are backwards -- no one messes with her mother and father. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California After her parents immigrated to the United States, Ofelia was born and was raised in Los Angeles. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "So Close, Yet So Far" Ofelia emerges from her room at her home in downtown Los Angeles after Travis Manawa, Christopher Manawa, and Liza Ortiz are admitted refuge. As Travis excitedly begins asking for a back exit to escape, Ofelia enters the room, confused at what is happening. Her father explains of the riots outside and that Travis and his family asked to ride it out. Ofelia, remaining calm, invites the refugees to rest in the waiting area of the barber shop. "The Dog" Ofelia, along with both her parents (Daniel Salazar and Griselda Salazar) is hiding in her home (which is also her father's haircare store). Travis, Christopher and Liza have been granted refuge at Griselda's initiative and are sharing the premises with them. Ofelia warns the others that the rioters are breaking into another store next his father's. A very few minutes later Christopher notices that the shared wall is becoming hotter. Daniel realizes that there is a fire spreading and leads all six people to flee in a hurry. The store is stormed by rioters, but they manage to leave and witness a violent, confused confrontation among rioters, LAPD police officers (now including the riot squad) and a small number of infected. As they run, Travis, Liza and Christopher are slightly ahead of the Salazars, until Griselda is hit by a falling structure that traps her foot under its weight. Ofelia and the others rescue her immediately and carry Griselda to the cargo space of Travis' pickup truck, where Liza and the Salazars attend to her wound. They attempt to drive Griselda to a hospital, but as they arrive they witness another armed confrontation between police officers and walking infected coming out of the hospital. Daniel realizes that there is little hope of other hospitals being in much better condition and convinces Travis to give the Salazars refuge in Madison's home, claiming to plan to call his cousin to take him next morning. Ofelia apparently keeps by her mother's side in the cargo space of the pickup while Travis, Madison and finally Daniel confront Peter Dawson in his current undead state. Minutes later, Ofelia and her father are helping Liza in tending to Griselda's wound inside Madison's home. Daniel claims that he called his cousin to take them in the morning, and Ofelia seems to be surprised by that, but keeps silent. Later, alone with her parents, Ofelia insists that they should ask to flee along with Travis and Madison, and confronts her father about his claim of having called his cousin despite always having told her that their whole family died in El Salvador. Daniel insists that it is a bad idea to be in someone else's debt, and Griselda asks her to trust her father. Ofelia then leaves the run, visibly frustrated and upset. As the families of Madison and Travis prepare to leave in the morning, Ofelia confronts her father again, to no avail. Daniel promises unconvincingly that he will somehow bring a doctor to treat Griselda. When Ofelia points out that the Clarks and Manawas are good people, Daniel warns her that "good people are the first to die". The whole matter becomes moot as armed troops from the California Army National Guard surround them all and take control of the area, stopping short the flight attempt and imposing curfew. "Not Fade Away" As Moyers makes an announcement, Ofelia asks about medicine access for the curfewed. In reply she is told only that the matter is being looked at. Minutes later she is flirting with soldier Andrew Adams. She later asks for Andrew to intercede for the medicine that her mother need. When she asks again while the two of them are making out during Andrew's patrol duty, Andrew says that he tried and was denied, and that he believes there is stockpiling at work for a later offensive to recover city grounds. As Daniel prepares to accompany Griselda to the army medical facilities outside the curfew area, he asks Madison to promise to look after Ofelia if for any reason they do not return. As Ofelia says her farewells to her parents, Daniel tells her that he can't guess how long he will be away. At the last moment, however, Daniel is denied leave and the soldiers take Nicholas instead. Liza is reluctantly convinced to go with the soldiers as well. "Cobalt" Ofelia helps Daniel in capturing Andrew, being falsely promised that Andrew will not be hurt and that the plan is to trade him for Griselda and possibly Nicholas as well. She later finds out that her father lied and has been torturing Andrew for information and becomes visibly distraught. She reveals what she knows to Travis, who then confronts Madison and Daniel. "The Good Man" Ofelia is first seen having a talk with her father in the Clark household about the situation with Andrew. She says that he lied to her, but Daniel challenges this by stating that he was protecting her. Ofelia is next seen loading the cars ready to go and save Nick, Liza, and her mother Griselda. At the medical facility, Ofelia, Daniel, Madison, and Travis search for Nick. They come across his holding cell, but he isn't there. They continue to search for Nick, until they discover him trapped behind some locked doors, trying to get away from incoming infected. Liza reunites with the group and tries to unlock the doors with her key card. Ofelia tells her to hurry as the infected near Nick and Strand behind the doors. Liza manages to unlock the doors and save them before they head down the stairs into the kitchen, where they are faced with more infected. Liza is being attacked by one of the infected, but Ofelia whacks it away. Ofelia and Liza then work together to finish it off, Ofelia smashing it's head with a wrench, taking her anger out. As the group escape from the mess hall, Ofelia and Daniel stop Liza to find out where Griselda is. Ofelia becomes almost unaccepting when Liza tells them that she passed away. Liza says that everything that could be done was and that she is sorry. Outside, the group come across the remains of deceased patients. Ofelia realizes that her mother's remains are among them and starts crying heavily, her father comforting her. Back at the car park, everyone reunites themselves with each other. Ofelia becomes saddened by this as she didn't have chance to reunite with her mother. She slides down a wall to the floor, utterly depressed. Soon after, an angry Andrew appears with a gun pointing at Ofelia's father. Ofelia tries to talk Andrew out of shooting him, but he instead shoots her, getting revenge on Daniel. Travis beats Andrew up for this. Liza rushes over to tend to her injuries and successfully stabilizes her. Later, Ofelia is seen with her father and Liza taking care of her in the back of the truck as the group drives towards the ocean. When the group arrives at Strand's ocean front home, Daniel takes Ofelia to the couch, where she rests. Some time later, Liza gives advice on how to handle the injures successfully and tells them both that she can get through it. Ofelia gives Liza a warm look. Season 2 "Monster" Ofelia will appear in this episode. "We All Fall Down" Ofelia will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ofelia has killed: * A few zombies. Relationships Daniel Salazar TBA Griselda Salazar TBA Liza Ortiz Ofelia and Liza are presumed to be on good terms with each other. When Liza and her family took refuge inside her home, Ofelia seemed to be accepting of this. After Ofelia's mother became injured, Liza took care of her mother, to which Ofelia was grateful for. When Griselda was taken to the medical facility without Ofelia or Daniel, Ofelia was worried but presumably rested easier knowing that Liza was with her. After Ofelia and the others successfully rescue Liza and Nick, Ofelia and Daniel ask Liza on Griselda's whereabouts, but is left hurt when she realizes her mother died. Liza says she is sorry and that everything that could be done was. After Ofelia is shot by Andrew, Liza is quick to help her. She successfully takes control of the wound and gives Daniel advice on how to further control the wound without her around. Liza says that Ofelia can get through it, and Ofelia gives Liza a warm look for taking care of her. Ofelia is absent when Liza dies. Andrew Adams Andrew met Ofelia when the military imposed curfew on El Sereno, and was immediately smitten by her. Their mutual feelings seem to have been genuine, but Ofelia did attempt to have Andrew's help in obtaining medicines for her mother. When Daniel captured Andrew, it was with Ofelia's knowledge and possibly also her help. However, she is misled into believing that Andrew will be kept safe and sound and be traded for Griselda. When she finds out about the torture and mutilation, she is very upset. Andrew seems to blame Ofelia anyway, and shoots her when they meet again since she told him to lower the gun from her fathers head. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Season 2 *"Monster" *"We All Fall Down" *"Ouroboros" *"Blood in the Streets" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sandra Pena. *As a second-generation immigrant who was born and raised in the U.S., Ofelia is less fluent in Spanish than English, also caused by the decision of her parents that made her family language education English-centric. Which, even in conversations with her family, she apparently still prefers English. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters